Coming Home Chapter 2
by Royal Eduardo
Summary: Chapter 2 of Coming Home. The action heats up as intentions are made clear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter two: And so it begins

Kevin watched Jamie as he strode to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and smiled. Even though he had fallen hard for Jr, he knew that he and Jamie were suppose to be together. He was drifting to sleep when his phone started ringing.

"Hello," Kevin groaned into his phone.

"Hey, Kev!" Jr chirped into the phone. "You wanna hang out, or something?"

"Sure!" Kevin said jumping off the bed and putting on pants. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Where you going?" Jamie asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Jr called, and wants to hang out."

"Hello?" Dimtri called into the empty living room of Wildwind. He began moving further into the house. Julia jumped out and hit him with a curtain rod.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked in a ninja pose.

"Your ex brother in law." Dimtri rubbed the back of his head. "Who do you think you are the pink power ranger?"

"Oh, my God! Dimtri it's been so long! What brought you back to Pine Valley?" Julia asked excitedly.

"A couple of secrets," Dimtri admitted. "Where's Maria? Edmund?"

"Maria lives in California and ummm..." Julia stalled. "Edmund is dead..."

Greenlee paced her hotel room. She held a piece of paper in her hands, she looked at it again, expecting to see something different than what she knew to be on the paper. She sat down on her bed and smiled. Standing up, she strode to the door, She had a mission.

She knew she had the ammunition to turn Pine Valley upside down and inside out. As she walked towards the door, she stopped and thought about what she was about to unleash on Pine Valley and her former best friend. Kendall, the friend who had given her so much hope when all seemed lost. Kendall who had stolen her chance for a baby, or so she had thought. Greg Madden had lied to her, had told her that she couldn't have kids, but the truth was she was fertile.

"Greenlee?" Ryan called, he began running towards her.

"What?!" She snapped. "What part of don't contact me again don't you understand?"

"You came back to me!! You really do love me!" Ryan exclaimed, he reached out to hug Greenlee.

"No, I don't." She replied "I hate you and wish you were dead?"

"Greenlee I never meant to hurt you." Ryan looked wounded.

"Well you did when you pretended to be dead to avoid being a dad to my baby." Greenlee sneered. "OO and then you are a great father to Spike!"

"I was wrong," Ryan slumped. "Please forgive me."

Erica sat at her desk looking at the paper in front of her in disbelief. Jackson was suing her for part of the money she made on New Beginnings. Spousal support is what he called it. He didn't need her money he was doing it to get back at her. She wouldn't just sit back and let him try stealing her money. He betrayed her, he hurt her. Now she would humiliate him and teach him exactly who he was fucking with, The great Erica Kane.

"You look like you have a scheme up your sleeve." Dimtri entered her office. Erica stood up and hugged him.

"Dimtri its been so long, when did you get back in town?" She asked genuinely happy.

"This is my second stop since I arrived in town. How about we get a bite to eat, and you can tell me who your after now."

Savannah walked up to Bianca and hugged her.

"What's up?" Binks asked

"Just thinking about you, and how great you are." Savannah smiled.

"Savannah you know I like you but its just not the right time," Bianca began " This whole thing with Maggie has left me confused and bitter."

"But you forgave Maggie." Savannah pointed out. "You cant forgive without forgetting. Its time to move on with your life."

"I just cant. Please understand that this is the third time I've had my heart broken." Bianca sobbed. "And thats not counting how many times I've been betrayed by people I trusted. Babe, Jr. To name just a few." Savannah wrapped her arms around Bianca and pulled her into a kiss!


	2. Chapter 3

"Jamie needs to realize that Kevin is trash." Babe complained to her mama, in their Pine Cone motel room.

"Babe you gave Jamie up, you have to live with that." Krystle advised her daughter. Babe began weeping.

"But mama," She sobbed "I was his one true love."

"Obviously not babydawl," Krystle said "He's gay"

"No I will win him back," Babe walked towards the door. She opened the door and came face to face with Savannah.

"Stay away from Jamie Martin."

"Well, well, well, Lesbianca" Greenlee smirked at Bianca. "How many carpets have you munched today?'

"Greenlee, How are you? When did you get back to town?" Bianca asked

"Don't act so nice with me. You're a lying conniving bitch." Greenlee spat

"Greenlee we're family," Bianca stepped forward to give Greenlee a hug.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Twists and Turns

"Whoa! Is this the infamous girlfriend you told me about?" Chastity asked Bianca.

"Umm Yea." Binks said, eyes pleading with Savannah to go along with her lie.

"Who the hell are you?" Savannah asked glowering at Chastity.

"Chastity Bono. Daughter of Cher." Chastity talked to Savannah as if she were an idiot.

"Right you were on Celebrity fit club," Savannah smiled coyly "You really should stay away from those cheeseburgers 'The Enquirer' caught you eating."

"You classless bitch." Chastity stared at Savannah then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Thank you so much, Savannah." Bianca said gratefully. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Neither will I" Savannah responded.

"I love Kevin but Jr is monopolizing his time." Jamie complained to Babe.

"Jrs all alone and needs comfort that's all." Babe responded "Its all my fault if I hadnt slept with Josh he wouldn't be." Babe whined

"Babe this isn't about you and your sluttiness this about my boyfriend ditching me to hang out with my brother."

"Jamie its all my fault. I try to be a good person but I fail."

"Babe you are not a victim, you are the cause of your problems. You cheated on Jr with me, then told him your baby with him was dead, then faked cheated on me, then cheated on him again."

"But I everything I did was because I wanted you guys to be happy."

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Jamie asked rhetorically.

"Because I can solve you problems. Have more sex with him. Maybe Kevin and Jr are sleeping together because he's not getting enough from you."

"You think Kevin and Jr are sleeping together?" Jamie asked finding himself putting things together.

"Well its not exactly like you were a wildcat in bed like Jr is."

Kevin lay on the floor of Jrs bedroom with Jr on top of him. Jr continued tickling him both laughing hard. They stopped and stared at one another. Jr leaned down and kissed Kevin fiercely, Kevin took off Jrs shirt. Kevin pulled away.

"Is this a good idea? Jr your straight, you've made that perfectly clear." Kevin asked even as he continued to take off Jrs pants.

"Yea but I've been jerking off thinking about the time I fucked you." Jr leaned down and sucked on Kevin's nipple which caused him to moan.

"I love your brother." Kevin said, Jr continued to suck on his nipples.

"No, you don't," Jr said as he took a breath. "If you did you wouldn't have slept with me while Babe and I were divorcing." Kevin pushed him off of him and took off his boxer briefs. He then started to suck Jrs 10 inch cock.

Moaning Jr asked "Do you know how long its been since I had my cock sucked?"

"Idontcareyourgettingitnow,"Kevin mumbled as he continued his tongue assault on Jrs dick.

"I want to fuck you right now." jr threw Kevin onto the bed, got on his knees and began eating his ass. Plunging his tongue into Kevin's hole, he went after it. Kevin squealing and moaning. Jr grabbed a bottle of KY jelly from the night stand and lubed himself up. He inserted himself into Kevin and began fucking him like crazy. Both moaning and screaming, both began sweating.

Kevin pushed up and threw Jr backwards onto the bed and began riding Jrs big cock.

"Shit Kevin Im gonna come!!" JR shouted as he released his load and Kevin let his go.

Jr pulled Kevin down on him and held him close. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

"I cant wait for this photo to be published," Erica said to Val showing him a picture of Jackson and Livia in bed together.

"Erica are you sure you want to do this?" Val questioned. "You love Jackson"

"I used to Val, I have my eyes on another prize, one who just came back to Pine Valley." Erica smiled as she thought of Dimitri. Her office door burst open, revealing Greenlee on the other side.

"Erica, Erica, Erica." Greenlee moved slowly into the office. Val filed out without another word. "Jack finally grew tired of you, thank the good lord."

"No I grew tired of him." Erica answered "What are you doing back here anyways? don't you have teenage boys to be chasing in France?"

"That is my mother," Greenlee shot "I want you to give my father what he wants without humilating him!"

"Who do you think you are?" Erica asked incredulously "I am Erica Kane"

"I know who you are!" Greenlee sneered "I also know you messed with a DNA test and the wrong results were given to the person. I also know the truth and will tell everybody if you don't give my father what he deserves."

"OO Greenlee you have a few secrets of your own, don't you?" Erica smiled slightly. "See I know for a fact that you are a bigamist."


End file.
